In the past, such adhesive rolls have been manufactured by drawing a flexible tube-shaped foam piece onto a form- stable tube support piece. The inside diameter of the flexible tube-shaped foam is very different from the tube support piece due to its large tolerances. In order to be able to start with a standardized tube support size, in which a cover would still be introduced for taking up the pivot pins, it was necessary to select the outer diameter of the tube support such that it corresponds to the smallest possible inside diameter of the flexible tube-shaped foam. The adaptation of the outer diameter of the tube support to the inside diameter of the flexible tube-shaped foam was achieved by vulcanizing a rubber layer onto the tube support and subsequent smoothing. The rubber layer was then provided with a layer of contact adhesive, and the flexible tube-shaped foam was drawn onto the tube support.
To allow it to dry, the formed adhesive roll had to be wrapped up tightly over the entire surface, and in this way a full circumferential adhering could be produced.